


A Chance Encounter

by undercovercaptain



Category: Sanditon (2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Regency Romance, Sea-bathing, meetings on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercovercaptain/pseuds/undercovercaptain
Summary: Sidney's pov preceding and during his encounter with the ubiquitous Miss Heywood, down by the cove at the end of episode 2.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr suggested I write the sea-bathing encounter at the end of episode 2 from Sidney's pov - hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Jane Austen, with their characterisation owing mostly to the writers behind the 2019 adaptation/continuation.

Sidney had made the decision to leave Crowe and Babington not long after his brother’s departure: the pungent curtain of smoke that hung about the room and its revellers suddenly altogether too stifling. Indeed, his current disposition was as such that he could no longer feign amusement at his friends' vacuous bantering, nor risk the chance of another encounter with Tom should he stop by Trafalgar House in hopes of tea with his sister-in-law. Indeed, if such a visit were to be ventured no doubt her opinionated young houseguest would also be present, ready to interrupt and interject, as she seemed always wont to do. Yes, fresh air and bracing exercise it would have to be.

His pace was purposely brisk, hardly pausing, as he weaved his way past timber carrying workmen and between bonnet wearing ladies. Soon enough though, after only a short duration, Sidney reached the destination for which he was searching: a particular rocky cove ideally situated and remote enough from the main stretch of beach so as to offer the exact seclusion he required. Just beyond him now, the sea was issuing forth a seductive call: whispering, clamouring, murmuring, inviting his soul to wander for a spell in an abyss of solitude; to lose himself within a watery maze of inward contemplation. So fine was the day, except for a streak of wind here and there, that the sea and sky looked to be all of one fabric, as if sails had been held up high in the heavens, or the clouds had dropped down into the sea.

Sidney allowed no time for delay, removing his clothes with assiduous celerity, almost at once revelling in the feeling of cool sea air washing over his now bare skin. This tonic of wildness, this expanse of pebbles and sea-foam, was just what he had been seeking. And though the water was not so warm as to be akin to stepping into a bath, it was nevertheless refreshing and invigorating to the senses; its touch sensuous as he plunged decisively into its depths, the water enfolding his body in its soft, close embrace.

When he resurfaced a moment later, it was with an exuberant shout; his torso now dripping and his dark eyes blinking back seawater. Having temporarily done away with the dual burden of his duties and clothing, Sidney’s mind was now able to move more freely in the presence of the sea’s boundless expanse, the sight and feel of it elevating and purifying the soul, giving rise to thoughts of the infinite and the ideal. And yet somehow, frustratingly so, it was towards Miss Heywood that his mind now wandered.

Of late they had held little conversation with one another, besides what the commonest civility required. Indeed, he knew quite well that his behaviour towards Miss Heywood had founded in her a sincere dislike for him. No doubt she thought him a rather rude and disagreeable gentleman, and _yes_, perhaps there was some truth to that assessment. Or better yet, perhaps he was simply so vain that he now cared for the opinion of a headstrong girl he resolutely cared not a fig for. Yes, it was only his own vanity and sense of guilt that had caused him to seek out a conversation with her at Lady Denham’s, nothing more.

With a huff of vexation, Sidney again dived beneath the waves, hoping against hope that the action and subsequent exertion might rid him of these perplexing thoughts. And, for but a moment, his wish was granted: beneath the water, he felt the sea surround him; sensed the sunlight penetrating from above in a series of golden shimmers. Yet as soon as his mind emptied, it was duly filled once more, and once more with thoughts of Miss Heywood.

Rather against his will, Sidney had found himself, by insensible degrees, sincerely intrigued by her. She was clever and, at heart, he knew her to be sensible, though youthfully eager in everything; her joys, her follies, could have little moderation. Indeed, he had lectured and derided her for her assumptions, yet still she held her advantages: that determination that could not be swayed, nor frightened, that kind-heartedness and sincerity of character, that beguiling little crease between her brows whenever he happened to vex her. Yes, Charlotte Heywood attracted him far more than he liked, or was willing to admit.

Swimming further towards the shallows, Sidney rose from the water to stand, ready now to return home, yet still deep in thought. Such was the case that upon his advancement towards the shore, he did not at first perceive the figure standing just a short distance away on the pebbled beach, her white dress bright against the mottled greys of the surrounding rocks.

They were within twenty yards of each other, and so abrupt was his appearance that it was impossible for her to avoid the bared sight of him. Indeed, though he did not perceive it, her cheeks had become overspread with the deepest blush, and for a moment, she seemed immoveable from surprise; but shortly recovering herself, the young lady turned swiftly round, and it was at this moment that Sidney finally noticed her, halting his movements.

There was only one young lady in Sanditon naive enough to go gallivanting off on her own, just as there was only one young lady who wore her dark hair loose like that, as though she were still confined to the schoolroom.

“Miss Heywood,” he called out, his tone decidedly casual, though in truth he was more than a little unnerved by her sudden appearance. “Am I never to get away from you?”

“Mr Parker, I assure you, you are the last person I wish to see!” was her hurried and nervous response.

Sidney released a faint huff in wry acknowledgement at her words, glancing downwards momentarily before raising his chin to speak: “Yes…you’re right, I spoke out of turn. Forgive me.”

Observing her now with decided interest, Sidney saw that she held her arms rigidly by her sides, as though to brace herself against his offending nudity, as well as the wind that was now gently flapping against the helm of her gown.

“Of course…” she replied, in a strained voice, pausing briefly, and then recovering herself: “Excuse me!”

She seemed to rush off then, without knowing in what direction. Indeed, there was too much to be thought, and felt, and on the other hand, _not thought _and _not felt_, for there to have been attention towards any other objects. And if Sidney was at all disappointed by her sudden departure, he was loath to admit it. It was his duties to his brother, to his guardianship and Miss Lambe that required his interest and attention, _not_ Miss Charlotte Heywood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed Sidney's pov - let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> Cappy x


End file.
